The Search (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Locket Scene 1 : Bali Hotel (Blake's suite) Blake is leaving for South Borneo and Alexis is going with him - even though he does not want her. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Fallon does not want to go to work so she gives the day - and the night - off to Kirby. Scene 3 : ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Kirby stops by Colby Co to ask Jeff to go see a movie with her. Jeff is too busy. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Joseph brings to Krystle a message from Mark. Krystle finds a check in the envelop. Scene 5 : La Mirage (Hunt Bar) Mark scores another bonus point with Krystle by paying her back the money he drained from their joint account when he flew off to Mexico. Krystle does not want his money - she does not need it anyway. Mark notices that she is wearing the locket and wonders if she has kept the picture of him inside. But Krystle has replaced it with a picture of Blake. Scene 6 : Borneo Hospital (Hall/Manager's bedroom/Hall) Blake and Alexis make it to Borneo and meet with the oil rig manager. The manager tells them that Steven was pretty much a loner and only spoke with Ben Reynolds. Other than that, he does not know what happened to Steven after the oil rig exploded. Three of the five bodies have been recovered - but not those of Steven and Ben. They want to call off the search, but Blake will not allow it. Scene 7 : ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Jeff's condition is deteriorating. Kirby returns after the movie. Jeff is somewhat coherent, but keeps envisioning Kirby as Fallon. When Kirby tells Jeff she loves him, Jeff kisses her believing it to be Fallon. Jeff makes the mistake of calling Kirby Fallon. Kirby runs off. Scene 8 : ColbyCo (Lobby) Kirby is unfortunate enough to run into Adam. Kirby relents and agrees to dine with Adam in a restaurant in the sky. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Jeff collapses while talking to Krystle at the mansion. Scene 10 : Bali Hotel (Blake's suite) Back in Bali, Blake and Alexis learn that Steven's shirt has been recovered and with blood stains. Blake needs to face the reality that Steven is dead. Alexis has. But, Blake refuses. Instead, he decides to enlist the help of a psychic who specializes in missing persons - Dehner is his name. Blake is getting too obsessive about finding Steven. And, Alexis, of course, blames Blake for killing Steven. Scene 11 : Penthouse Little did Kirby know that Adam was referring to the penthouse apartment. Kirby gets a little buzzed and just wants to dance. Adam wants more and is going to take it. Kirby fights at first but then resigns herself to her fate. In effect, Adam rapes Kirby. Scene 12 : Penthouse Afterward, Adam apologizes for coming on too strong, but Kirby blames herself for allowing herself to get in that situation. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Jeff's bredroom/Upstairs Hall) Fallon tells Jeff that Doctor Winfield find nothing physically wrong with him and believe it to be nothing more than fatigue. After some rest, Jeff will be fine. Fallon meets Krystle when she leaves Jeff's room. She notices Krystle's locket and says that Krystle was already wearing it after she returns from her appointment with Mark the other day (she did not have it before she went). Fallon wonders if it is a gift from Mark. Krystle answers no but does not provide any explanations to Fallon. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Stairs/Upstairs Hall) Kirby does put on a brave front for Joseph and Fallon. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby) Krystle is leaving to meet Blake at Los Angeles. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Jeff apologizes to Kirby. Scene 17 : Airplane Alexis even wants a memorial service for Steven - but Blake will not allow it. Alexis thinks that Blake is deluding himself. Scene 18 : Dehner's house Blake and Krystle meet with Dehner in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, Blake does not have enough of Steven's personal items to do an accurate reading. Blake invites the psychic to Denver. Scene 19 : Carrington Jet On the flight back, Blake notices Krystle's locket but is less than thrilled when Krystle tells Blake how Mark just recently returned it to her. But Blake pushes his jealous feelings aside and focuses on finding his son. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby) Everyone believes that Steven is dead. Maybe the psychic will be the last shot. In Steven's refurnished room, the psychic tells Blake that Steven may call out to him. Blake knows he will. Scene 21 : ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Jeff returns to the source of his misery - his office, and once again is losing his mind. Adam finds him in a state of disarray. Jeff offers Adam the office back - there is just something he does not like about it. Adam offers to paint the office another color. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Hall/Steven's bedroom) In Steven's refurnished room, the psychic tells Blake that Steven may call out to him. Blake knows he will. Scene 23 : Supplier Adam is back to the hardware store to get some more informations about poisoned paint. He wants to know if it really can endangered people's life - like killing. The supplier says it can. Adam then asks how to detect when a people is in mortal danger. If a person has headaches or dizzinesses something can be done but if a person faints or vomit, it might be too late to save them. Adam seems upset. Next Episode : Samantha